


Кинцуги

by grand_theft_karma



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace!Hux, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, асексуальный Хакс, графичное описание повреждений, страшные любовные истории
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_theft_karma/pseuds/grand_theft_karma
Summary: Написано по заявке "Генерала Хакса додайте, пожалуйста, и пусть Кайло страдает" для команды асексуалов на WTF 2017.





	Кинцуги

Кайло Рен слышал о целых расах, не испытывающих влечения или испытывающих его только в определенные периоды жизни, но первый раз столкнулся с таким человеком. Он бы понял, если бы Хакс никого и ничего не любил: некоторые просто неспособны к этому. Любви невозможно научиться. Но генерал любит свою мать, хрупкую и слишком молодую в его воспоминаниях, и, как бы это пошло ни звучало, Первый Орден. Кайло касается его разума, пытаясь проникнуть в самые сокровенные глубины, но мысли Хакса похожи на полированный каменный шар – не за что зацепиться: ни трещины, ни царапины, где могли бы притаиться сладострастные секреты. Только ощущение прохлады и тяжести, целеустремлённости, редкой в разуме живого существа. Кайло вспоминает Бена, прижимающего ладони к металлическому боку корабля, прячущегося от родителей, которые хотят отправить его подальше, и злится на свою слабость. Его собственное самообладание выиграно урок за уроком, медитация за медитацией у скользкого комка страха и ярости внутри, который пришлось укрощать годами. Он выпускает воображаемую сферу, позволяя Хаксу почувствовать Силу, окружающую его мысли. Генерал не двигается с места, только поджимает губы и бросает на него неприязненный взгляд.  
Рен не может отказаться от соблазна иногда касаться этого холодного спокойствия ядовитой змеи. Со временем это перерастает в привычку. А потом – во что-то большее.

Лежа в снегу на содрогающейся земле, всё, что Кайло Рен чувствует – это белый холод и чёрную боль; он проиграл, и собранной в нём Силы обеих сторон оказалось недостаточно. Он не видит опускающегося шаттла, не чувствует рук, поднимающих его на борт – только неожиданный гнев генерала, рассыпающийся алыми искрами – и цепляется за это ощущение в месиве чёрно-белого.

Когда Кайло приходит в себя, первое, что он видит – знакомый тёмный силуэт на фоне светлой стены медицинского отсека. Кайло моргает тяжёлыми веками и чувствует тянущую боль от швов на лице. Он поднимает руку и дотрагивается до них, теребит кожу, и когда отнимает пальцы – они испачканы красным. Цвет крови странно успокаивает его.  
– Рен!  
Генерал в два шага оказывается возле него и силой отводит руку, сразу же отпуская, словно обжёгшись. Разглядывает кровь на перчатках, раздраженно стаскивает их, и у Кайло перехватывает дыхание от вида бледных запястий и длинных пальцев. Он хотел бы прижаться к наверняка холодной коже ртом, провести языком вдоль голубых вен, по которым течёт наверняка холодная кровь, впиться в основание ладони зубами. За это Кайло Рен готов встать на колени, но Хакс никогда не прикажет ему и никогда не попросит.  
Генерал наклоняется так близко, что видно тёмные круги под глазами.  
– Сокровенные знания Тёмной стороны, твоя… Сила, всё это… – он кивает на шлем, отложенный в сторону, – Кайло Рен, ученик Верховного Лидера, не смог одолеть девчонку-мусорщицу и штурмовика-предателя? Твоё упрямство стоило нам Старкиллера и карты, которую ты практически отдал в руки Сопротивления. Каково это: быть причиной такого сокрушительного поражения?  
Кайло закрывает глаза в поисках ответа и не находит ничего. Там, где должна быть новая сила, полученная от убийства Хана Соло, – пустота и тянущая слабость. Власть принадлежит сильным, но он не смог стать одним из них. Кто же он теперь?

Некоторое время Рена не видно и не слышно на базе. Хаксу это не нравится, и когда он видит явно испуганных штурмовиков, столпившихся на достаточном расстоянии от двери в тренировочный зал, то почти чувствует облегчение. До тех пор, пока не переступает порог.  
Кайло размахивается и бьёт в стену, и ещё раз, и ещё. Хакс достаточно далеко, чтобы услышать хруст костей, если он и был, но воздух на вдохе кажется ему на мгновение холодным крошёным стеклом. Некому остановить Кайло, кроме него, но Хакс медлит, зачарованный зрелищем. Рен прекращает только тогда, когда его пальцы больше не могут сложиться в кулак, а стена заляпана красным. Хакс вызывает дроидов-уборщиков и только после этого подходит к нему. Кайло поднимает на него глаза и протягивает дрожащую окровавленную руку:  
– Этого недостаточно. Меня недостаточно.  
Генерал чувствует укол жалости с примесью отвращения. Кайло выглядит бледным и потерянным. Глаза Хакса возвращаются к нежным бело-жёлтым связкам, проглядывающим сквозь лохмотья кожи, розовое и красное месиво. Это первый раз, когда он видит Кайло Рена таким уязвимым.  
– Что мне делать? Сноук не говорит мне.  
– Медицинский отсек. Сейчас же.  
Кайло не двигается с места, и генерал кладёт руку ему на шею сзади, подталкивает вперёд. После этого Рен словно цепенеет и позволяет увести себя без возражений.

Он отказывается от небольшого резервуара с бактой. Без этого часть нанесённого руке ущерба можно заменить только синтплотью и кибернетическими элементами. Кайло почти улыбается, когда об этом слышит. Генерал вспоминает Вейдера и его слегка передёргивает. От сумасшедшего Кайло Рена проблем только прибавится. Кто-то должен ему помочь, если уж Сноук не желает.  
Хакс притягивает к себе Кайло за рукав и спокойно, мягко говорит:  
– Если вам в будущем понадобится вытворить что-то подобное, Рен, попробуйте сначала уведомить меня о своих планах. У меня вряд ли будет время таскать вас сюда каждый раз.  
Кайло бросает на него взгляд, насторожённый, словно у пойманного зверя. И неожиданно кивает.

Хакс надрезает кожу на спине Кайло аккуратно: нетронутые места, окружённые короткими чертами, словно многочисленные звёзды взамен тех, что были на потерянной карте. Разводит края раны пальцами: в геометрии порезов, окаймлённых красным и увенчанных каплями крови, есть что-то неуловимо красивое, словно в цветах или закатах. Кайло продолжает отказываться от бакта-бинтов, но белые тонкие шрамы почти не видны на белой коже. Он сидит на полу, словно погрузившись в медитацию, спина идеально прямая настолько, что каждый порез ровен несмотря на неотвратимое движение кожи под лезвием скальпеля. Ладонь Хакса бережно сжимает его плечо.  
Здесь между ними существует спокойное понимание, несмотря на то, что Кайло всегда будет желать большего.

Генерал собирает аптечку и уходит, оставив на столе забытые перчатки. Взгляд Рена возвращается к ним снова и снова, и наконец он не выдерживает. Он прижимает одну из них к щеке. Она пахнет только кожей, ни следа генерала, но Кайло достаточно представить.

**Author's Note:**

> Кинцуги - японское искусство реставрации керамических изделий с помощью лака, смешанного с золотым, серебряным или платиновым порошком; философская основа искусства кинцуги заключается прежде всего в том, что поломки и трещины неотъемлемы от истории объекта, и поэтому не заслуживают забвения и маскировки.


End file.
